The investigators propose a three stage plan for developing a high temperature superconducting insert coil for a low temperature superconductor magnet for nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy in order to boost its working field strength to 23.5 Tesla, a field strength evidently beyond the limits of current NMR magnet technology, as further described by their abstract: "The specific aim of this 18-month Phase 1 program of a 3-Phase project is the completion of a high-resolution LTS/HTS NMR magnet--possibly the first of its kind at the proposed completion date (September 2001)--by integration of an existing LTS background magnet available at FBML and an HTS insert to be designed and built at FBML. This 3-phase initiative proposes to achieve the ultimate goal of a 52-mm RT bore high-resolution 1 GHz NMR magnet by December 2004. We believe that this ultimate goal is attainable only through the successful completion of Phases 1 and 2. In each phase an LTS/HTS unit will be built based on essentially the same design principles and philosophy. Phase 1 targets 450 MHz and Phase 2 targets the range 700-800 MHz. "The significance of the Phase 1 program is in two areas: 1) successful operation of a high-resolution LTS/HTS NMR magnet; 2) successful demonstration of key design principles and philosophy--BSCCO-2223/Ag (alloy) tape and double-pancake coil configuration--adopted for Insert #1 that will also be followed, and, if needed, refined in Phases 2 and 3 upon completion of Phase 1. Note that both areas are critical ingredients to achieve the ultimate goal of 1 GHz. "Although rated only at 450 MHz and to be operated for a brief period to generate NMR signals, this high-resolution LTS/HTS system should validate our basic design principles and philosophy to achieve the 1 GHz goal by December 2004. Because the original 500 unit at FBML was once the first high-resolution NMR magnet to clear the 500 MHz mark, perhaps it would be justly apt if its resurrection--a high-resolution LTS/HTS NMR magnet--becomes the first of its kind."